When Your Alone
by Mukuro x Bel
Summary: After his mother committed suicide Fran was adopted and put into a caring family, except his adoptive Brother hates him. Mukuro is his best friend but how much does he really love Fran? 69F Yaoi Guylove. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuna is EXTREMELY out of Character. Sorry guys ^^; I made him like that cause he doesn't deserve to be a wimp all the time XD**

Fran woke quickly to the sound of his alarm clock that was going off on his side table. He pressed the blue button to turn off the alarm and slipped out of bed grabbing clothes from his drawers and grabbing a towel from under the sink. He turned on the water to freezing cold and slipped in to the shower.

* * *

Fran hated warm showers. It reminded him of when his Mother would hug him. He hated those memories. He knew that every 'I love you' was a Lie. Fran didn't have a father. Only a mother, her name was Hisa. Hisa Suzuki. She was 18 when she had fallen in love with Fran's father. But when she got pregnant his wimp of a father disappeared. She gave birth to him when she was 19. Fran's grandparents took care of him whenever his mother went to work.

Hisa had loved Fran - Or at least she acted like she did - When she was 26 she committed suicide. Unable to take care of Fran for she was depressed and didn't give Fran his usual 'I love you's' those stopped far before Fran turned 3. It was winter and there were many storms. Hisa had jumped off a cliff into freezing cold water. The water had swallowed her she past away long before anyone found her. Fran was 7 when that happened. Fran had since lost emotions. He rarely felt or showed any. He was left alone for his Grandparents had past away when he was 4. No family was known so he was put up for adoption.

Fran moved around a lot. When he was 12 he was adopted by a small family, he now had a brother who was named Tsuna. Tsuna seemed like a very nice yet weak boy. Surprisingly Tsuna hated Fran, he never spoke to him at school. Ignored him completely except sometimes where he made fun of Fran. Fran never existed in Tsuna's eyes. He was depressed. He had suicidal thoughts sometimes but no one knew that.

* * *

Fran opened the door to his shower and stepped out grabbing a towel and rubbed his hair with then tucked it around his waist. Fran took his blow drier and blew his hair dry. He thought it made him feminine by blow drying his hair but he honestly didn't care. He finished drying his hair and tugged his Deep Blue turtle neck over his head and pulled on his Ripped at the Knee's skinny Jeans. He tossed the towel in the hamper and went downstairs. Nana his adoptive mother was standing at the stoke and flipping bacon. Fran sat down quietly at the table where Tsuna was also sitting and slowly eating his eggs ignoring Fran.

"Good morning Tsuna." Fran said quietly and took his fork and dumped some eggs on his plate. Tsuna gave a slight 'hm' and continued eating. Nana turned and smiled sweetly at Fran.

"Good morning Fran." Nana said and she placed 2 strips of Bacon on his plate.

"Morning." Fran mumbled and picked up a piece of bacon just looking at it. Tsuna looked over at Fran and said,

"Just eat it. Jeez you suicidal gay freak."

Nana scowled

"Tsuna! Don't be rude!" Nana said and took her newspaper and hit Tsuna on the back with it. Fran placed the bacon down and got up rinsed his hands at the sink and grabbed a Apple and his Backpack.

"Good Bye Nana." Fran said quietly and left early for school. He took a bite of the apple and ignored what Tsuna had said. He was suicidal yes. Now Tsuna knew. Great. Fran kept walking till he got to one corner and heard running and turned to see Mukuro Chrome running at him. Mukuro and Chrome were friends of his. Mukuro flirted and got close to Fran a lot, east to tell he was gay but Fran didn't care, he was to. Chrome was a quiet girl who cared for everyone. She always clung to Mukuro though.

Chrome was running slower than Mukuro because Purple Skirt and a long sleeved White sweater. Mukuro was wearing Ripped jeans and a plain blue Old Navy sweater. His blue hair was also pulled back into a long Pony Tail. Chromes was long and spiked like Mukuro's. But hers hung down her back. 'Stupid Pineapple hair…' Fran thought to himself. His hair was no better. Sea Foam just above the shoulders hair. It was different. He got teased as a kid for it. He didn't care though. He kept to himself most of his Elementary days and now High School.

"Fran!" Chrome exclaimed happily an caught up with Mukuro who had stopped running and was standing beside Fran panting.

"Morning Chrome." Fran said emotionlessly and nodded a bit. Mukuro pressed his hand against Fran's back and pulled him into his side.

"So How's my Fran-Chan?" Mukuro said smiling happily. Fran glared at Mukuro.

"I'm not a girl. I'm fine." Fran said quickly still thinking about what Tsuna had said. Mukuro shrugged and Chrome clung to Mukuro's arm.

When they arrived at school and headed to their first class. The three had all the same classes excluding World History where only Chrome and Fran were together. Mukuro had Algebra II at the time.

Fran passed every class with Flying Colours yet he didn't pay attention much.

* * *

At Lunch all three headed to the food court. They sat down at their table and Chrome pulled out a thick book and engaging her self in it. Chrome was a book worm. Mukuro enjoyed learning different languages. He knew a total of 5 languages. Fran was into Photography but never really showed it. He had only a digital camera he kept in his room. He developed his pictures whenever his camera got full. He had many random albums full of pictures from Flowers to Birds in the yard.

Chrome continued reading and Mukuro talked with Fran just nodded and placed his head in his arms on the table and sort of spaced out.

"What about you?" Mukuro asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Hn?" Fran asked raising his head. Chrome was now watching the two and just smiled a small childish smile.

"Kufufu~ I said what did you do this morning?" Mukuro said leaning back in his chair. Chrome flicked her eyes to Fran who just put his head in his hands.

"Had a shower. Ate. Tsuna made my life more miserable. Met up with you guys." Fran shrugged.

"Are you ok Fran-san?" Chrome asked quietly lifting her hand and putting it on Fran's shoulder.

Fran shrugged and stood up grabbing his bag. "I'm going to go to class early." he said and left the Cafeteria.

* * *

**Yes! Finally this one is done! I started this a little bit ago but my Microsoft Word was being an ass and I wouldn't open it. Anyway it's finally here! My Mukuro x Fran Story! I hope this is around the length of A Day Worth Living or maybe longer. I'm sorry if I don't update quickly school is a pain in the ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok. So. I got back from vacation and finally got this up. Fran is getting slightly happier, or something. I wouldn't say happy but, yeah…. He changed cause I found it hard to keep him all depressed. So he's a lil' more emotional now. Sort of…**_

_RING!_

The last bell rang and Fran stood up and grabbed his bag swinging it over his shoulder. Chrome him and Mukuro started to leave when their teacher, Mr. Sasawaga, called out,

"Mr. Rokudo, please stay after for EXTREME Detention." He said and fist pumped. Mukuro during class kept balling up paper and throwing it at the teacher. Resulting in detention. Mukuro didn't mind though he got detention at least once a week. The only thing that sucked was that today was Friday. Chrome and Fran had to stay after school to wait for Mukuro.

"Kufufu. Coming~" Mukuro replied and turned walking over to a clear table and hopping onto it. Mr. Sasawaga shrugged and sat at his desk. Mr. Sasawaga didn't really care for detention he just gave it. They people who got detention just sat quietly for about 25 minutes then they could leave. Simple.

Fran pulled Chrome out of the room and to another class room. The walked the halls till they reached Mr. Daemon Spade's class. He rather be called Mr. Daemon Spade rather Mr. Spade, none of the students really knew why. He was Fran's favourite teacher, he looked like a strict jerk but as long as his boyfriend, Alaude, was at the school - Which he usually always was - he was pretty much the nicest teacher.

Fran and Chrome entered the classroom they were met with Daemon and Alaude making out Fran shrugged and Chrome turned away slightly.

"Ahem." Fran said.

Alaude looked up slightly and pushed Daemon away who whimpered slightly but looked up at the two who had just entered.

"Ah! Fran! Chrome, how can I help you?" Daemon said and hopped up onto his desk. Alaude shrugged slightly and left the room.

Chrome looked at Fran who shrugged. "Waiting for Mukuro. Then were heading to his place. It was boring just to wait there. Decided to come here." Fran said and tossed his bag onto a desk and hopped up on the one beside it. Daemon Nodded. Chrome looked around toll she found the stack of chairs and lifted one off the stack placing it beside the desk where Fran had jumped on and sat down.

As Chrome sat down their Vice Principle Squalo came in with a loud "Voi!" and threw papers at Daemon who just took them and looked then over raising an eyebrow at Squalo who just replied,

"Bossu want's to talk to you." Daemon nodded and grabbed all the papers and started to the doors then stopped and searched his pockets till he pulled out keys. He tossed them at Fran who caught them and looked at Daemon.

"Lock up once Rokudo gets out~" He replied with a small wave and left the room "Ciao."

Chrome glanced at the keys in Fran hands, "The keys? B-but why would he give them to us? That's a big responsibility right?" Chrome questioned and lifted a hand to her mouth. Fran just shrugged and lifted his knees against his chest resting his head on them.

"He always gives me the keys. I'm usually in here later than him." Fran said placing the keys on his bag.

Chrome nodded and looked around. She had never really taken a look at Daemon's class, he had many expensive looking glasses (Eye Glasses) from old days to now, he also had a black and gold cane like thing in a case and on display at the back of the room along with a few stuffed birds. Mostly different Owls. Minutes later Fran heard footsteps coming into the classroom, Chrome didn't notice and continued looking around. Mukuro glanced in the room and Fran turned his head to the window. Mukuro crept in and pounced at Fran.

"Fran!" Mukuro shouted and squeezed Fran around his neck, "That was the worst 25 minutes ever!" He exclaimed and rubbed his face against Fran's sleeve.

Did I forget to mention Mukuro has Split Personalities? He gets a little to clingy and hyper sometimes. Other times he's very cold but rarely. Then a lot of the time he's just his normal self. Fran usually has to deal with it all.

"It was crazy! All I did was sit there! And Sit. And Sit! I hated it." Mukuro finished popping down on a chair and pouting. Fran sighed and grabbed Mukuro dragging him out because he knew he wouldn't move.

Once the three reached Mukuro and Chrome's house Mukuro had calmed down and was back to his normal Mukuro-ey self. They had come inside and slid off their shoes heading into the Kitchen. Fran and Chrome sat at the table and Mukuro hopped onto the counter. Fran glanced at the clock.

"Shit." He whispered.

Chrome looked over at him, "Is everything alright Fran?" she said quietly. He shrugged and stood up,

"I have to head. Promised Nana I would help her set up for a party she's having tonight." He said flatly and headed for the door. "Ciao." He said and opened the door closing it on his way out and hurried down the sidewalk toward his house. Mukuro, Chrome and him didn't live to far apart. It was give or take around 10 minutes to walk to Fran's house from Mukuro's.

Fran reached home and opened the front door wiping his shoes on the mat. He took of his sweater and threw it on the small bench in the mud room. He walked to the kitchen where Nana was taking out a cake from the oven. It was Tsuna's uncles Birthday, and it started at 6. Nana turned to Fran and smiled.

"Ah! Fran glad you remembered!" She said still smiling. Nana placed the cake on the cooling rack and handed Fran some other food like chips, fruit and other things. "Could you place those on the large table in the living room?" She asked.

Fran nodded and took the food and arranged it on the table. When he got back into the kitchen it seemed like he had been a while because Nana was finished setting other things out and Tsuna was sitting at the dinner table playing on his DS with his head on the table. He Ignored Fran as usual.

"Fran thank you, you may go upstairs now." Nana said, "Just be down here in some nice clothes for Uncle Reborn's party." Fran nodded and fled upstairs.

Fran slid over to his computer and sat down on his rolling chair. He signed into his MSN knowing Mukuro would be on.

_Mysterious-Mist has signed on._

_Mysterious-Mist says: _

_Fran! :D Did u get home safely!_

_Fran says:_

_Yes. _

_Mysterious-Mist says:_

_Yay!_

_Fran says:_

_Why are you so hyper?_

_Mysterious-Mist says:_

_Chrome gave me sugar. Nvm that. So what was the party for?_

_Fran says:_

_Tsuna's Uncles Birthday. All the Sawada family is going to be here. Including the Vongola._

_Mysterious-Mist says:_

_*shudders* I don't like them, they are assholes. Want Chrome and I to come to so your not alone?_

_Fran: _

_Sure, it is at 6 so come maybe around 5:30. That's in about halve an hour so maybe you should leave in a bit._

_Mysterious-Mist says:_

_k We will get ready and leave in a few. Arrivederci~_

_Fran says: _

_Bye._

_Mysterious-Mist has logged off_

_You have logged off. Please sign in to send messages._

Fran stood up and went to his closet pulling out a white suit that looked like new. He slid off his shirt and pants wiggling himself in the suit did up the buttons and went into the washroom and pulled his orange brush through his hair. He left the bathroom and left downstairs. Tsuna was now in a tux too but was still playing his DS. Nana was sitting on the couch in the living reading a cook book wearing a light pink knee length dress.

Fran shrugged and went into the living room, sat on the couch and lifted his legs to his chest and looked at the clock waiting for the doorbell to ring.

_**Sorry about it being late! I decided to leave it until I got back from Vacation…. Anyway I'm back and currently working on chapter 3! It should be up in a few days. Hopefully…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fran jolted up as he heard the doorbell. He must have started dozing off. He got up and headed at the door, "I'll get it." He says to Nana, "It should be Chrome and Mukuro." Fran finishes unlocking and opening the door to see Mukuro dressed in a Black tux and Chrome had a Light Purple shirt dress and was clinging to Mukuro's arm. Mukuro smirked and Chrome smiled. Fran held the door open and gestured for the two too come inside. Chrome let go of Mukuro's arm and stepped inside.

Nana got up and went to the door an smiled "Ah, Mukuro, Chrome so good to see you again!" Nana exclaimed and smiled sweetly shaking Mukuro's hand and air kissing Chrome who smiled back. Fran looked at Nana and sighed.

"Nana, do you have to do that to everyone?"

Nana looked to Fran still smiling. "They are guests, so they are to be treated like one." She said.

"Kufufu~ Nice to see you to Nana." Mukuro said and bowed slightly. Fran groaned and Mukuro laughed patting Fran on the back. Nana looked at Chrome and lightly grabbed her hand pulling her to the kitchen. Who knows what Nana was going to put Chrome through.

"Come one Mukuro. Everyone should be here soon." Fran said and walked back into the Living room flopping on the couch. Mukuro said down beside him and crossed his legs. Tsuna was now in the room flipping through TV Channels, looking bored. Mukuro glared at the back of Tsuna's head, Fran not noticing. Tsuna looked at the three as they sat down. Mostly Mukuro though, he smiled at him innocently. Mukuro just glared. Fran pulled his legs up and sighed. This would be a long night.

The party was now in full motion, they were all mingling except Mukuro, Chrome and Fran who sat at the dining room table playing Monopoly. They had easily gotten bored with the party, all of the Vongola were there, making them all miserable. So Monopoly was their only choice.

Moments later Tsuna came into the dining room and sat in the empty seat beside and smiled, Mukuro could easily tell it was fake.

"Mind if I join you?" Tsuna asked looking Mukuro in the eye and placed his hand on Mukuro's knee. Mukuro glanced down at his knee, grabbed Tsuna's hand and pushed it off.

"Why?"

Tsuna smiled sweetly, "Can't I play Monopoly with my Brother?" He said and tilted his head, "Besides why would you want to hang out with Fran? He's such a loner, he never talks much." Tsuna continued eyeing Fran. "Wouldn't you rather play with me?" He said leaning toward Mukuro.

Mukuro gagged and turned his head pushing Tsuna away. This time Chrome spoke up.

"Um, Tsuna, could you leave us alone for now? We kinda want to play by ourselves. Besides were already in the game. It would ruin the game if we started over…" She said quietly and fiddled with the hem of her dress. Tsuna grunted and stood up pushing his chair back into the table and left back into the small crowd in the living room.

Fran groaned and his head on the table. "I. Hate. Him." He turned his head and looked at Mukuro, "Just ignore him. He says I'm gay, but he hits on guys."

Mukuro chuckled and patted Fran's back gently. "Chrome and I will go get some punch." Mukuro said gesturing to Chrome. He stood along with Chrome who walked into the crowd of people trying to get to the snack table. Mukuro watched Chrome disappear then leaned down by Fran's cheek and lightly kissed it and walked through into the crowd just as Chrome did. Fran sat up quickly and looked at the spot where Mukuro had disappeared. He felt his cheek but nothing was there. He dropped his hand and placed his head back on the table. 'What could Mukuro possibly want?' Fran thought 'Does he like me?' Fran huffed and closed his eyes slowly dozing off, but only for a few seconds as Mukuro jumped at his chair pulling them both over.

Fran spread his hands out to catch his slight fall and Mukuro just fell to the ground laughing. Fran looked at the laughing Mukuro and pushed him over, despite his expression, Mukuro knew he did it playfully. He smiled and pulled Fran over into his lap and wrapped his hands around his neck resting his head on top of Fran's.

Fran sighed and leaned back against Mukuro and closed his eyes, "This is…relaxing…." He thought and snuggled against Mukuro's neck. Mukuro pulled Fran into his arms and stood up carrying him through the crowd and to the stairs, having no problem bringing him up to Fran's room. By this time Fran was sleeping peacefully in Mukuro's arms. Mukuro leant down and kissed Fran's forehead then placed him on the deep navy blue bed then left closing the slowly and quietly.

Chrome looked around not seeing her brother nor Fran, she lightly grabbed her dress and headed through the crowd to try to find the two.

Mukuro slid on the railing down the stairs and headed back into the living room and bumped into some one,

"Ah, mi scusi" Mukuro apologised in Italian and bowed, knowing most of the people here were either Italian or Japanese.

"Nii-san?" The other person said, he looked up seeing Chrome he chuckled.

"Kufufu~ I just went to look for you Chrome." He said smiling and pulled along his sister, "Kufu let's dance a little bit!" Mukuro said and looked to the person who was controlling the music. He waved to the DJ and pointed to him and Chrome, asking for a Brother-Sister song. He nodded and when the last song came on Mukuro smiled and grabbed Chrome's hand again moving her along with the song.

Fran scrunched up his eyes and blinked opening his eyes, noticing he was in his room. He Didn't remember coming to his room. He must've fallen asleep and Mukuro brought him up. He sat up and looked around at his room. It was plain. Normal wall's. Floor. Bed. Family. He sighed and got up looking in the bathroom mirror brushed out his hair with his hands and headed downstairs and back to the party. Great.

The song ended and Mukuro hugged Chrome and chuckled. Fran came into the room and went over to the two,

"Yo." He said making a peace sign. Chrome smiled.

"Ah, good evening Fran." She said and giggled. Mukuro smiled and wrapped his arm around Fran's waist. And whispered- "Will you be my boyfriend?" Fran looked up at Mukuro eyes wide. He looked down and thought. Finally he looked up to Mukuro and nodded. Mukuro smiled widely and hugged Fran tightly.

"How about some good ole Karaoke?" Mukuro asked and smirked going up to the front of the living room dragging Fran along. He grabbed the mic from the table and whispered to the DJ who nodded.

Mukuro smirked.

"Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide  
I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny  
If it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me  
Her whisper is the Lucifer

If you tie me down and trap me  
Then the love is also tied down  
The future is also tied down  
It can't grow anymore  
Freely empty yourself and look at me  
I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only

Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer  
Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer  
When I approach you  
With your angelic face  
Say the reason you live is for me  
Say it

When I first saw you, I stopped for a short time  
As if someone was tightly seizing my heart, not letting it go (Still)  
You took all, all, all, all, all, all of my heart just like that  
You make my heart burn out when you're not here

If you tie me down and trap me  
Then the love is also tied down  
The future is also tied down  
It can't grow anymore  
Freely empty yourself and look at me  
I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only

Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic

The love stories I shared with you  
You look towards the same places I do  
When we feel that we can't get any more perfect  
Only stare at me, you want me more, more, more, more, more, more  
Only look at me, you're the center of everything, thing, thing, thing, thing, thing

Since before, something has been wrong, you've been weird  
The love I knew left my side, one by one  
All I have is you

If you tie me down and trap me  
Then the love is also tied down  
The future is also tied down  
It can't grow anymore  
Freely empty yourself and look at me  
I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only

I feel like I've become a clown trapped in a glass castle  
I dance for you, who will never be satisfied  
You look into me openly, touching my brain  
I think I've become a fool  
I think I'm only getting more and more attracted to you

Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic

It's not that I hate you or that I dislike you  
It's just that kind of stare is a burden is all  
I'm not going anywhere  
I've waited like this by only looking at you

Your stare captures me  
As the days went by, it became sharper  
I'm tired of your obsession  
I've been cut a lot, my heart is bleeding  
When it's about time for me to pass out  
She comes to me like an angel, saying "I love you"  
Even though I knew it was really you  
You really confused me

If you tie me down and trap me  
Then the love is also tied down  
The future is also tied down  
It can't grow anymore  
Freely empty yourself and look at me  
I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only

I feel like I've become a clown trapped in a glass castle  
Leave me alone, when I'm free, I'll be able to truly love you  
Leave me alone, don't make me sick of you  
So I can truly look at you

If you tie me down and trap me  
Then love is also tied down  
The future is also tied down  
It can't grow anymore  
Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic  
Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer"

Mukuro smiled and placed the mic down again smiling and kissed Fran's cheek. In front of everyone. Including Tsuna, who glared at Fran and gapped at Mukuro. The rest of the crowd cheered at the singing. Mukuro was a pretty damn good singer.

**Finally! Done! Sorry it took a bit, no inspiration. So I sorta moved it along quickly. This chapter is for Shenise, because she has been to patient waiting for it :D**

**The song Mukuro sung was: Lucifer by Shinee.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED UNTIL ADOPTED.

If you would like to adopt this story, PM me and I will let you know.


End file.
